1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clip for retaining a molding to be installed around a front or rear window glass of automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been commonly accepted practice to employ, for a retaining means often referred to as a molding clip, a bonding means such as a double-faced adhesive tape to bond the clip to the inner surface of the window frame of a vehicle body. It is important to note that in this type of clip, adequate technical steps are not taken for the clip itself to be securely bonded in due consideration of a reaction force created during molding installation, in other words, a force acting in a direction which tends to strip the clip from the body frame; and in consideration of the spacing between the inner peripheral face of the window frame and the peripheral edge of the window glass to be installed in the frame. Thus, in the event that variations in the above-mentioned spacing are particularly present, a force thrusting the clip to the window may not be effectively exerted.
For this reason, therefore, there have been problems with this type of clip that the bonding force will be attenuated by an offsetting force at molding installation. As a result, there is a tendency for such a clip to be simply temporarily secured by the double-faced tape, causing at times insufficient bonding condition and making it practically difficult to hold the molding securely for an extended period of time, even though the molding has been fixed on a hook portion of the clip.